fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Camilla/Gallery
Concept Artwork File:Camilla Concept Art.jpg|Concept artwork of Camilla. Official Artwork File:4Koma Camilla.png|Artwork of Camilla from the 4koma Book. File:FE Heroes Intro Camilla.png|Artwork of Camilla in the title screen from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Camilla_FE_Heroes_1.png|Artwork of Camilla from Fire Emblem Heroes by Maeshima Shigeki. File:Camilla Fight.png|Artwork of Camilla from Fire Emblem Heroes by Maeshima Shigeki. File:Camilla_FE_Heroes_2.png|Artwork of Camilla from Fire Emblem Heroes by Maeshima Shigeki. File:Camilla_FE_Heroes_3.png|Artwork of Camilla from Fire Emblem Heroes by Maeshima Shigeki. File:Camilla_Spring Festival Heroes.png|Artwork of Camilla (Spring Festival) from Fire Emblem Heroes by Maeshima Shigeki. File:Camilla_Spring Festival Fight.png|Artwork of Camilla (Spring Festival) from Fire Emblem Heroes by Maeshima Shigeki. File:Camilla_Spring Festival Skill.png|Artwork of Camilla (Spring Festival) from Fire Emblem Heroes by Maeshima Shigeki. File:Camilla_Spring Festival Damaged.png|Artwork of Camilla (Spring Festival) from Fire Emblem Heroes by Maeshima Shigeki. Warriors_Camilla_OA.png|Camilla's render from Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Camilla_DLC_Maid.png|Camilla's Maid DLC costume from Warriors. File:FE0 Camilla.png|Artwork of Camilla and Hinoka in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo. File:Cipher Camilla art.png|Artwork of Camilla in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo. File:Yoko Maturica Camilla.png|Artwork of Camilla in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoko Maturica. File:CamillaCipherArt.jpg|Artwork of Camilla in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo. File:CamillaCipher_Awesome.png|Artwork of Camilla in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo. Camilla Fire Emblem Cipher.jpg|Artwork of Camilla in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Trading Cards File:CamillaCipher1.PNG|Camilla as a Wyvern Rider in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:CamillaCipher3.png|Camilla as a Wyvern Rider in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Camilla 5.png|Camilla as a Wyvern Rider in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-055N.png|Camilla as a Wyvern Rider in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:P07-011PR.png|Camilla as a Wyvern Rider in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:CamillaCipher2.PNG|Camilla as a Malig Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Camilla6.png|Camilla as a Malig Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-054SR.png|Camilla as a Malig Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-054SR+.png|Camilla as a Malig Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:CamillaCipher4.png|Camilla as a Basara in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B11-101+X.png Cutscene Stills FEF Camilla Swimsuit.png|CG artwork of Camilla in a Paradise Scramble DLC episode. File:Camilla halloween dlc.png|CG artwork of Camilla in the Nohr Festival DLC episode. File:Corrin's Choice.png|Camilla during the Avatar's choice in Chapter 6. File:Camilla Cutscene Still.png|Cutscene animation of Camilla reaching out to embrace the Avatar in Birthright Chapter 13. File:Choice_Camilla_Elise_Leo.png|Camilla, Leo, and Elise during the route split in Chapter 6. File:Family_Cutscene_Nohr.png|Camilla, along with the other Nohrian royals, in the Conquest ending cutscene. Portraits File:Camilla portrait.png|Camilla's portrait. Sprites and Screenshots File:FEF Camilla My Room Model.png|Camilla's Private Quarters model. File:Camilla_Valentine's_Day.png|Camilla's Valentine's Day pictures from Nintendo's official LINE account. File:Camilla_White_Day.png|Camilla's White Day pictures from Nintendo's official LINE account. File:Camilla confession.jpg|Camilla's confession scene. File:Camillaavatar.png|Camilla's official Twitter icon. File:FE14 Malig Knight (Camilla).jpg|Camilla's battle model as a Malig Knight. File:FE14 Malig Knight Dismounted (Camilla).jpg|Camilla's battle model as an unmounted Malig Knight. File:Fates_Camilla_body_model_render.png|Camilla's body model in Fates. File:Camilla Heroes Sprite.png|Camilla's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. Warriors Camilla Sprite.gif|Camilla's sprite in Fire Emblem Warriors. Camilla.png|Camilla as a Malig Master in Fire Emblem Warriors. Malig Master Warriors.png|Camilla as a Malig Master in Fire Emblem Warriors Miscellaneous File:Hinoka and Camilla.jpg|Artwork of Hinoka and Camilla from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter account. File:Camilla Berkua Sketch.png|Artwork of Beruka and Camilla from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter account. File:Cipher SketchRS.jpg|A sketch of Camilla and her siblings; along with Ryoma from Rika Suzuki's Twitter account. File:Camilla_Hinoka_support.png|Artwork of Camilla and Hinoka. File:Nohr_Royal_siblings.jpg|Nohr Royal siblings mobile wallpaper - featuring Camilla and her siblings - from Nintendo's official LINE account. Category:Character Gallery Page